South East Asian Union Military
The South East Asian Union or SEAUn is a country in the 2015 Psycho-Pass movie, which takes place in a dystopian future of 2116, where the Japanese government have developed machines that can determine the probability of a person committing a crime, as well as "reading" other aspects of the human mind. The South East Asian Union, like much of the world of Psycho-Pass, is in a state of civil war. In 2103, Chuan Han, the dictator of SEAUn allied himself with the Japanese, who aided him by providing equipment connected to the Sibyl System that controls all aspects of Japanese life. Han took control of the floating city of Shamballa float, where he and all others with "clear" crime coefficients acted as a ruling class, while those designated as "latent criminals" were given collars which could inject either a sedative or a fatal toxin if they committed a crime or even did anything in opposition of the regime. The Sibyl System also provided walker drones as a support for the SEAUn military forces. In spite of the support, the SEAUn still faced problems with rebels. Starting in 2116, the rebels started gaining ground, seeming to know the weaknesses of the Sibyl-controlled drones. It was quickly revealed that a rogue Japanese "latent criminal", a former Enforcer (essentially an assassin sent to kill other latent criminals), Shinya Kogami had escaped the country after the Shogo Makishima incident a year previously. Kogami's former co-worker, Inspector Akane Tsunemori is sent to the SEAUn to arrest Kogami... The SEAUn military is well armed with SCAR assault rifles, anti-tank rocket launchers, amphibious tanks and APCs, helicopter gunship and fighter drones, and warships including at least one aircraft carrier. Battle vs Brotherhood of Nod (by SPARTAN 119) A large force of SEAUn military forces, including tanks and APCs rolled through a wide area of rice paddies, dry during this this season, surrounded by dense jungle. Drone fighters and helicopter gunships flew overhead Suddenly, a whooshing sound was heard overhead. A squadron of Nod Banshee fighters flew in from overhead and fired their forward plasma cannons. The Banshees shot down to drone fighters, before diving down on the SEAUn column, firing bolts of superheated plasma at their enemies, burning through the armor of tanks and APCs, and incinerating infantry with a single bolt. A SE Asian Union drone fighter that survived the initial attack of the Banshees fired an air-to-air missile, which flew in at one of the Banshees at supersonic speeds and slammed into the tail of the advanced fighter. The wing of the Nod fighter was blown off, sending it spiraling into a rice paddy, where it exploded in a flash of flames as the plasma reactor overloaded. The Nod Banshees and the drone fighters dueled above, with aircraft going down on both sides, as a squadron of Harpy stealth helicopters flew below the fighters and opened up with their twin chainguns. 30mm shells perforated a pair of drone helicopters, shooting them out of the sky, before the cannon fire tore infantry to shreds and knocked out the lighter armored SEAUn Humvees, though the tanks and APCs were protected from their fire. The surviving drone gunships regrouped from the surprise attack, and fired cannons and air-to-air missiles at the Harpies. The heatseekers managed to lock on the helicopters in spite of their stealth. Several Harpies were shot down, one having the tail completely blown off by a missiles. As the aircraft fought above, on the ground, a group of Nod attack buggies drove in, firing their machine guns at infantry and Humvee. The SEAUN ground forces returned fire at the small raid group. A few SEAUN infantry fell to the Nod guns, but soon, the buggies drivers were killed by .50 BMG rounds from Humvee turrets, or even massed rifle fire, or else the vehicles were blown apart by the autocannons of APCs or picked off by drone gunship missiles. The buggies, however, were just a distraction, was made abundantly clear when a SEAUN was struck by a 90mm armor piercing shell in the rear armor and sent up in flames. Seconds later, two more SEAUN tanks were knocked out. The surviving tank crews turned their guns to the side to see a large group of Nod Tick tanks supported by infantry flanking them from the right. A SEAUn tank fired its main gun, the 120mm round blasting through the frontal armor of the tank, and setting off the remaining ammunition in the vehicle, resulting in explosion powerful enough to blow the turret clean off. SEAUn and Nod tanks traded fire with their main guns, destroying vehicles up and down the lines of both sides, as rockets fired by infantry-held launchers and missiles from SEAUN walkers and helicopters caused further destruction among the armored forces of both sides. While the Nod Tick tanks caused considerable damage, they were outgunned by the heavier SEAUn tanks. The final blow to the armored unit came when the drone fighters, having dealt with the Banshees, albeit at a loss of half their number, fired off their cluster missile units. Swarms of missiles flew in at the targets and detonated, covering the Nod forces in a sea of flames, destroying Tick tanks en masse. The few Nod vehicles that survived the air strike turned tail and retreated back to base. The SEAUN forces had held off the first wave of Nod forces, but they had not yet seen the greatest expression of Kane's fury.... Later that night The SEAUN advance continued into the darkness of night. They were now nearing the the village where Nod had set up their base in the region. Suddenly, the a whistling sound was heard in the sky, as several Nod Banshee fighters flew in. The Drone fighters turned to engage, firing their missiles. A few Banshees were brought down by the missile fire, but the superior number of Nod fighters turned the tide, shooting down the SEAUn drones one by one, before making diving attacks on the helicopters and ground forces. At the same time, a swarm of anti-tank missiles flew in from behind the SEAUn forces. SEAUn tanks and walkers exploded into flames left and right. As the missiles were fired, their point of origin materialized, a large force of Nod stealth tanks had managed to sneak in behind the SEAUn armor, cutting off any chance of retreat. The SEAUn armor tried desperately to shoot back, resulting in the loss of a few stealth tanks, however, as they did, a unit of Nod burrowing APCs burst from the ground on either side of the SEAUn forces. The APCs unloaded their troops, consisting mostly of squads of riflemen and rocket infantry, led by the pride of the Nods special forces: the cyborg commando. Rockets swarmed in at the surviving SEAUn vehicles, destorying them one after another, as Nod infantry fired on their SEAUn counterparts with rifles and underbarrel grenade launchers. As their comrades fell around them, a group of SEAUn personnel attempted to break out of the Nod trap, led by two SEAUn tanks and a special forces soldier in an armored exoskeleton. The tanks fired, knocking out two stealth tanks, as the exoskeleton fired its anti-tank missiles at a group of burrowing APCs, sending them up in flames and killing the Nod infantry surrounding them. The SEAUn push, however, was stopped when the Nod cyborg commando fired its experimental plasma cannon, superheated plasma melted through the armor of the two SEAUn tanks and incinerated the crew within, triggering an explosion of the tank's ammunition and fuel. The exoskeleton soldier fired his chaingun and grenade launcher at the cyborg commando, who dove behind a destroyed burrowing APC for cover. As the SEAUn exoskeleton reloaded, the cyborg commando got out from behind cover and fired his plasma cannnon, reducing the exoskeleton to a mass of twisted metal. Soon afterwards, the Nod forces overrun what little survived of the SEAUn forces. Winner: Brotherhood of Nod Expert's Opinion The experts believed that the Brotherhood of Nod would win this battle because of their superior technology, particularly stealth and directed energy weapons. They also pointed out that SEAUn had difficulty with users of guerilla tactics, while Nod were experts at implementing these tactics on a global scale, with high-tech weaponry. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Oriental Warriors Category:Dictators Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Future Warriors Category:Movie Warriors